


Taking Chances

by vulpinelucis (CanineKitten)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 03:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14127297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanineKitten/pseuds/vulpinelucis
Summary: Noctis and Prompto get it on while Gladio and Ignis are asleep in the bed next to them.





	Taking Chances

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as a prequel to Guilty Pleasure.

 

”Shhh…” Noctis hisses.

He throws the occupants of the neighboring bed a wary glance. Gladio keeps snoring and Ignis at least looks like he’s still asleep. It can be difficult to tell sometimes, since Ignis is a quiet sleeper, but at least his eyes are closed and his chest lifts and sinks evenly.

Prompto bites his lip to choke down a moan. When Noctis finally relaxes and gives him a short nod, he starts moving again, as slowly and carefully as he can.

Noctis is underneath him, his legs lifted and bent at the knees, his feet hooked around Prompto’s waist. Prompto rolls his hips languidly, pushes all the way inside of Noctis before he draws back again; slow, deep, measured thrusts that he hopes will keep him grounded enough to finish without loosing all control.

Noctis bites his lip as Prompto pushes into him. His eyes are fixed on Prompto’s cock as it sinks into him. His pupils are blown wide, the blue of his eyes just a thin line around the black holes.

This is the first time they’ve had the chance to have sex since the beginning of the road-trip. Noctis’ marriage to Lady Lunafreya came as a shock to everyone. Sure, Noctis had had a feeling his father might suggest it, but not that he’d _order_ it. By that time, he and Prompto were already in a steady relationship and Noctis had been trying to find the courage to tell his dad for a while.

He never got the chance, and the two of them kept holding onto their secret, too confused and afraid to gather the courage to tell Ignis and Gladio. They don’t know what they’re heading into anymore. They don’t know what Noctis will have to do to save Lucis. They only know that they’re young and scared and that they love each other, and right now the love-part is definitely their top priority.

Noctis is coming undone fast. He’s visibly struggling to stay quiet. He throws his head back against the pillow and presses a hand over his mouth, but a soft groan still escapes. Prompto bites his teeth together and forces himself to slow down and change the angle of his thrusts. Noctis still curls around him desperately. It’s been too long since the last time. They’re both coming undone at the seams just from the delight of being allowed to touch again.

They’ve held back for so long, and it’s been so frustrating… Prompto leans down and presses Noctis closer, buries his nose in the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck, and with an immense force of will, he slows down to an almost painfully slow rhythm. Noctis embraces him tightly and presses his nose to Prompto’s cheek.

“Don’t stop.”

Prompto mouths his neck. Of course he’s not about to stop. Nothing short of a nature disaster is going to stop him now.

Gladio groans something in his sleep and shifts on his bed.

Prompto stills and corrects himself. Nothing short of a nature disaster _or_ Ignis and Gladio waking up is going to stop him.

Both he and Noctis watch the occupants in the other bed warily. They’re little more than a meter away from them. They hold their breaths as Ignis shifts and frowns, his eyes still closed. Then he settles down again with a sigh.

Noctis and Prompto barely managed to whine their way to sharing a bed. Ignis doesn’t like to share the queen beds with Gladio, and it’s understandable. Gladio takes up a lot of space, even more so when he’s asleep, and Prompto or Noctis would at least be a better fit. But he finally conceded, like he usually does to Noctis’ pleading.

Prompto starts moving his hips even before he’s conscious of it. He rolls them in slow, shallow circles, which makes Noctis curl around him. Prompto picks up the pace again. Every muscle in his body is feeling the strain from having to hold himself back.

“I want to fuck you hard,” Prompto groans against Noctis ear.

Noctis chokes down a desperate whine.

It takes an immense effort to remain calm as he fucks them both through their eventual release. Noctis becomes as taut as a bowstring underneath him before he finally snaps, his shuddery moan swallowed by a deep, insistent kiss. Prompto can’t stop himself from fucking Noctis hard and desperate as he comes. He pushes Noctis up against the headboard and forces him to brace himself against it so that he doesn’t hit his head. The stuttered groan that escapes Noctis then isn’t caught by either of them.

In the buzz of the afterglow they both try to stay as quiet as possible, desperately listening for signs that they’ve been discovered. Then they hear Gladio snore loudly, and they relax a little. Their breathing suddenly seems very loud in the quiet room. Prompto pulls carefully out of Noctis and ties a knot on the condom. He goes to the bathroom and flushes it down. He’s still wearing t-shirt and boxers, so if Ignis – who always wakes up if someone goes to the bathroom - woke up, it wouldn’t have looked that suspicious.

Prompto discreetly brings a moistened towel for Noctis to clean himself up with. Ideally, he would have taken a shower, but that would definitely wake up Ignis, and seem pretty odd as well.

Noctis wipes himself down and slips his boxers back on, while Prompto lies down next to him. Noctis hides the towel under the bed and curls up against Prompto’s chest. They can’t fall asleep close together like this, but they indulge for a few minutes.

Then Noctis reluctantly turns his back to Prompto, and Prompto resists the need to embrace him from behind and bring him closer to himself. Instead he turns his back on him, even though every cell in his body tells him not to. After this it’s back to pretending. No kissing and very restrictive touching until the next time they take in on a hotel. Maybe Noctis will be able to convince Ignis to rent two twin rooms instead of a quad next time. Prompto sighs. They really should tell Ignis and Gladio soon…

Suddenly Noctis leans over Prompto and kisses his cheek.

“Good night.”

Prompto grins and holds Noctis down for a proper kiss on the lips. “Night.”

 


End file.
